The Memory of the Locket
by KidatHeart5
Summary: I've created an OC named Cassandra, AKA Lightning Crane. She is a superpowered teenage crane who becomes Crane's student. I have plans for her to eventually fall in love with him and marry him. In this story, Shifu is going blind, so Cassie plans to help him by using an old artifact from his life.
1. Chapter 1

(20 years ago, in Jade Palace)

(After Tai Lung is sent to prison, Shifu walks slowly with Tai Lung's possessions towards a trunk)

(He drops many possessions in trunk except a black locket with jade stone, opens it to reveal one a painting of Shifu and another of Tai Lung as a kid)

(A tear forms on Shifu's left eyelid and he wipes it away)

(He closes locket and throws it away in trunk with a scowl on his face as he closes it)

(He carries it to the Pool of Sacred Tears and buries it in a pit under a rock)

(When he returns, he finds Tigress near doors and she opens it to find Crane, a newcomer)

(Shifu inspects him and welcomes him in with a stern look on his face)

(Camera rolls away as doors close)

(20 years later, Shifu tosses and turns in his bed, opens eyes, and gasps)

(Camera zooms into pupils)

(The next morning at the Jade Palace training grounds)

Furious Five, Po, and Cassie: What?!

Master Shifu: It is true. I'm becoming blind.

Cassie: Master Shifu, no.

Master Shifu: I need you to understand, Cassandra. You are Crane's student, not mine. So you need to follow what he says.

Crane: He is right.

Master Shifu: You are all dismissed. (Everyone, except Crane and Cassie, leaves the training grounds)

Crane: Come on. Let's go and train.

Cassie: (gasps) (camera zooms into pupils and zooms to rock and under the rock, the trunk) Master Crane, I think I know the solution to Master Shifu's eye problem!

Crane: Cassie, no. I don't think your solution will-(Cassie zooms to Pool of Sacred Tears) (scolds at himself) Ughh! Why can't you keep her at one spot?! (sighs) Well, you might as well go after her. (flies in Cassie's direction)


	2. Chapter 2

(at Pool of Sacred Tears, Cassie arrives)

Cassie: Where is that rock? (looks around) Aha! (runs towards it) Now, to find a way to get to the underside of it. (tapping talons on ground that surrounds rock) (finds rod-like hole) Aha! (steps back and concentrates in lifting the rock with magic) (rock lifts and sits at side of hole) (peeks into hole) Whoa! A trunk! I better get Master Crane here. (snaps talons) (Crane appears still flying and falls)

Crane: There you are! You are in lot of trouble, miss! Now, you're going to have extra training and-

Cassie: Check out the trunk down there.

Crane: What trunk?

Cassie: (points to trunk in hole)

Crane: (looks at trunk) Wow! Would you look at the size of that thing, Cassandra?

Cassie: Yeah.

Crane: Well, even with your magic, you still wouldn't be able to lift it on your own and-

Cassie: (concentrates and lifts trunk with magic and sets it on ground)

Crane: (to audience) Obviously, she can.

Cassie: Help me open this trunk, Master Crane.

Crane: OK, little one. And again, why am I listening to you when you should be listening to me? (beaks touch)

Both: Oops! (laugh nervously) (trunk opens) Whoa!

Cassie: Look at this, Master Crane. (grabs locket) What's this?

Crane: I think it belongs to someone else. I think we should put it back.

Cassie: But there's something about this locket that can help Master Shifu with his eye problem.

Crane: Oh, come on, Cassie. Why would a locket help Master Shifu with his eye problem?

Cassie: (opens locket with talons and grabs it to look inside it) (gasps) Master Crane, this must Master Shifu and Tai Lung when Master Shifu was a young man and Tai Lung was a cub.

Crane: Wow, it is! Don't you think so, Cassie? Cassie? (looks at Cassie, whose eyes turn blue as she looks in locket) OK, now I'm getting scared.

(camera zooms into Cassie's head and into Jade Palace training grounds 20 years ago)

(As young Tai Lung was training, Master Shifu approaches with locket and gives it to him)

(young Tai Lung approves and lets Master Shifu put locket on neck)

(camera zooms into jade stone and zooms out years later when older Tai Lung is told that he is not the Dragon Warrior)

(As he sees Shifu and Oogway disappear into other side of Jade Palace, he becomes very upset and pulls locket from his neck and throws it not very far)

(He runs outside, but camera stays and focuses on locket)

(Master Shifu picks up locket and looks at open doors)

(Master Oogway comforts him)

(After Tai Lung is sent to prison, Master Shifu drops everything into trunk except locket)

(A tear forms on left eyelid, but he wipes it away and puts locket in trunk and closes it with a scowl on face)

Cassie: (camera zooms out into real world) (gasps, blue from eyes fade into normal blue eyes)

Crane: Cassie, is there anything wrong? Are you okay?

Cassie: I think I know why Master Shifu is going blind.

Crane: Okay, what?

Cassie: If you cry, it'll help wash away the dirt in your eyes. But since Master Shifu hasn't cried for 20 years, he hasn't washed the dirt from his eyes and that could lead to infection, which could also lead to blindness.

Crane: So you're saying that that locket will help Master Shifu cry?

Cassie: I know. It pains me to do that to him. But it just might save him from going blind.

Crane: We'll talk about it after training, okay?

Cassie: All right, Master Crane.

Crane: Good. Now, lift up that trunk where you found it...without your magic. And this time, I'll help you.

Cassie: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

(after training and after dinner, Crane and Cassie shared their secret plan out on stairs far from the dinner hall)

Crane: So, you'll go to Master Shifu when he is alone so you can show him the locket and he'll express his true inner feelings and expose his tears to make him feel better?

Cassie: That's the plan.

Crane: Well, I need to make sure that you and Master Shifu are entirely alone. (gasps) Cassie, I just thought up of a plan. I'll go to Master Shifu in the morning and tell him that you have an assessment to do while the Furious Five, Po, and I go to the Pool of Sacred Tears. Sound good?

Cassie: Pretty much.

Crane: Well, good night, Cassandra.

Cassie: Good night, Master Crane. (both do kung-fu sign and bow to each other, causing their beaks to touch)

Both: Oh! Sorry! (laugh nervously)

Cassie: Good night.

Crane: Good night, once again.

(in morning, on the Jade Palace training grounds, Master Shifu is alone on steps of training house)

Crane: Master Shifu? May I talk to you?

Master Shifu: What is it?

Crane: It's that, well, the Furious Five, Po, and I decided to train today at the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Master Shifu: And what about your student?

Crane: Oh, she has to stay behind and do an assessment on kung-fu.

Master Shifu: All right. You, the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior may go the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Crane: Thank you, Master Shifu. Bye! (leaves training grounds)

Master Shifu: (sighs heavily as he rubs eyes)

Cassie: (looks from behind tree) (slowly steps forward) A thousand pardons, Master Shifu, but may I speak with you about something?

Master Shifu: (looks up) Cassandra, didn't your Master Crane order you to do an assessment on kung-fu?

Cassie: Well, I had an exception that before I do my assessment, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Master Shifu: All right. What is it?

Cassie: It's...(shows locket) this, Master Shifu.

Master Shifu: (grabs locket slowly and sees it in amazement) Where did you get this?

Cassie: I...found it in a trunk under a rock and I thought it might help you with your eye problem since you haven't cried for years. I'm...awfully sorry, Master Shifu. (hides face in wings)

Master Shifu: You know, (Cassie slowly reveals face and sets down wings) this used to be Tai Lung's favorite possession. And you're right that I haven't shed a single tear in 20 years. And after I buried the trunk, I came to these training grounds to find that a newcomer had arrived...your master.

Cassie: My master...came after you had buried the trunk?

Master Shifu: I've had grievous thoughts and I decided not to expose them. (looks at Cassie and her image changes to Tai Lung's image in his mind) (gasps, rubs eyes to see Cassie still there)

Cassie: Master Shifu, is there anything wrong?

Master Shifu: I'm just remembering my thoughts.

(camera flashes to 20 years ago when Master Shifu and Oogway hurried outside and Tai Lung is destroying the village and flashes to before Master Shifu puts away Tai Lung's possessions in the trunk)

(Master Shifu is holding the locket close to him)

(In real world, he sniffles)

Cassie: Master Shifu, are you okay?

Master Shifu: (choking) I'm going to be okay...once I expose my grievous thoughts. Come close to me, Cassandra, so I will have some privacy when I cry.

Cassie: Okay, Master Shifu.

Master Shifu: (tears well in eyes) Remember, this is your...bright idea.

Cassie: Oh, Master Shifu. (hugs him and hides him in wings)

Master Shifu: (weeps softly for 20 minutes)

Cassie: There now. How did it feel?

Master Shifu: For the first time in my life, I finally washed away 20 years' worth of tears because of you.

Cassie: Thanks.

Master Shifu: And you helped me be cured of what would've been blindness.

Cassie: It was only because your tears help wash 20 years' worth of dirt from your eyes. If you haven't, you would have been blind.

Master Shifu: Thank you, Cassandra. And one more thing. There wasn't really an assessment, was there?

Cassie: Uh...no?

Master Shifu: Well, I'm glad you made it up just to help me. Now go fetch your master, the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior for me, please.

Cassie: No problema, Master Shifu. (flies out of training grounds)

Master Shifu: (chuckles)


	4. Chapter 4

(at night in Crane's bedroom)

Crane: You did a great job in helping Master Shifu with his eye problem.

Cassie: Yep. Let's just say that he 'washed away 20 years' worth of tears'.

Crane: You know, Cassie. I have cried a few times, too.

Cassie: You have?

Crane: But of course. (camera zooms into Crane's head and shows the memory of him crying when he thought he was dying)

Memory Crane: (to bird) I'm sick! I'm dying! (cries) (screen changes to when he ran away from Jade Palace) (sniffles) If...if nobody cares about today, then...I guess I...I should go. (cries) (screen switches to when he was kicked out of the Martial Arts Warriors Academy and reads flier) "Tall and muscular animals only!" Oh, man! How could I have known? They don't want me because I'm skinny! (voice breaking) I'm not wanted anywhere else. (sighs, sits down) Now what? I can't go home. I can't go back there. Where can I go? (covers eyes with one wing) I'm all...alone. (cries softly) Oh, somebody take me in! (cries harder) (screen switches to when Crane smells a heavily-scented onion) (bawls, tears fall out quickly) (screen switches to when Monkey's mouth trembles and Crane's beak trembles)

Memory Crane and Memory Monkey: (hugs one another) I'm so sorry! (crying out loud)

(camera zooms back into real world)

Crane: (sighs heavily)

Cassie: (chuckles)

Crane: What? What's so funny?

Cassie: You...actually cried...in those...adventures? Oh my gosh! (giggling)

Crane: Look, memories aren't something to laugh at, young one. Stop it! Please! (camera zooms out of bedroom, pleading continues) Please stop! You're wrecking my heart here! (camera zooms out of bedroom hall) Cassie, stop! Stop now! I command you to!

The End


End file.
